


The Jason Todd & Dick Grayson Drabble Collection

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: A collection of drabble prompts I received on tumblr.





	1. Why are you so pissed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> volavi asked: “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

“Jason—“ Dick heaved a sigh, frustrated and threaded his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “Why are you so pissed?” He asked and grit his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the young man who was staring back at him, blue-green eyes sharp.

“I’m not angry,” Jason argued, bluffing obviously. Had been yelling at Dick for the past few minutes, growling and tossing his hands up in the air hysterically. His face was flushed a bright red, brows pressed into a thin line and lips curling into a scowl.

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes, disbelieving him. “Because you are. You  _so_ are. You were just—just shouting a moment ago. Blaming  _me_.” Dick huffed, folded his arms sulky across his chest.

Jason’s eyes softened immediately and he sighed shakily. “It’s not—“ he paused, thought for a moment and closed the short distance between them. “I’m not mad at you.” He pressed a hand to Dick’s cheek, and the former Robin winced, felt pain scatter across his nerves. “ _This—_ “ he said and swiped a thumb against the ugly purpling bruise as a hand reached to touch his side and fumbled with the poorly wrapped bandages. “ _I can’t stand seeing you like this._ ”

Dick drew in a breath and felt a calm wash over him, the frustration slowly flowing out of his body. He was surprised that this was the reason Jason was angry at him. That he wasn’t pissed just because he’d simply slipped up a bit, made a mistake. It was all—it was just really endearing on Jason’s part and Dick couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.

“ _It’s fine._  I’ll heal,” he said in reassurance and his lover growled irritably at him.

“No. You can’t—you can’t just  _do_ this every time. I can’t let you out there, getting hurt.” Jason bumped his forehead gently against Dick’s, rested against him as he locked eyes.

“But they need me.”

“I know. And I _know_  you.” Jason breathed unsteadily and dipped in to kiss his lips. “So, I’m going with you from now on.”

“Jay—“

“No. I’m your backup. I can’t _lose_  you.” Jason sounded so torn, his expression filled with concern and Dick  _understood_. Because if their situation was reversed, Dick would have felt and done the exact same.

So he agreed. “Okay.” And Dick returned the kiss, soft and chaste. “It’s a deal.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this [prompt list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150)  
> 


	2. When your feelings are evident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 54: “He thinks he’s a mind reader.”

“Hey.”

Dick’s sapphire eyes fluttered from the book he was reading and found Tim standing at the foot of his bed. He arched a brow at him and set his book down in his lap. “Yes Tim?”

“Quick question—“ the teen said, plopped down at the edge of the mattress and pushed aside his brother’s legs to make room. “Jason wants to know why you’re ignoring him.”

Dick rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Did he tell you to tell me?” 

Tim nodded and crawled up beside Dick, laid down against him and poked at his side. “Yeah. He was annoying about it.”

Dick hummed, amused and bookmarked his book to set it off to the side. Tim looked up at his brother, blue eyes curious and suspecting. “What did you do?”

“What did  _I_  do?” Dick asked, sounded appalled. “You mean, what did  _he_ do?”

“So,  _what_  did he do?” Tim questioned, was so restless he kept tossing and turning. Finally decided to rest his cheek on top of Dick’s thigh, cuddling against him. Was being affectionate because he wanted an answer. Otherwise, would not have bothered. 

“He—Jason,” Dick paused slightly and shook his head. “He thinks he’s a mind reader.” And groaned, remembered clearly what Jason had done the other day. Caught him by surprise that Dick didn’t even know what to do and just straight up ignored him. 

Tim arched a brow at him, still had no clue what Dick was talking about. “What?” 

“He was—I don’t even know why. But he—“ Dick huffed, was tongue tied and couldn’t even explain himself to Tim. Felt warmth crawling onto his face, slightly embarrassed at the thought. 

“What? Spit it out.” Tim urged, growing impatient. 

Dick chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating whether to tell Tim or not. It might have been better to just ignore the both of them.  _Yeah_ , that would be the best option because the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he’d just humiliate himself. The stunt that Jason pulled wasn’t a  _big_  deal. Okay, it kind of was.

Dick drew in a shaky breath and carded his hand through his hair. Pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he let the words flow from his mouth. “Jason…kissed me,” he mumbled, voice hushed and low.

There was a quiet moment and Dick hoped that Tim hadn’t heard, but of course that wouldn’t be the case. “…That’s it?” Tim said, not at all surprised. Instead, gave Dick a look, the one he used when he was judging people.

Dick was exasperated and bit down on his teeth, jaw becoming tight and rigid. “He didn’t just kiss me. He—he freaking thought I had the hots for him. Which is why he  _kissed_  me out of the blue.” The memories were slowly flooding into his mind and he could feel himself blushing. 

“Explain.” 

Dick just wanted Tim to let it go, but knowing the teen, he wouldn’t. “We were on patrol, staking out from a rooftop. When suddenly, Jason just decided to push me against the wall—“ 

“Ew.” Tim interrupted, scrunched his nose and Dick glared at him. He cleared his throat and gestured at Dick. “Continue.”

“—pushed me against the wall,” he repeated. “And kissed me.  _Hard._ ” With tongue and everything, was even feeling him up. Ran his hands down his arms and to the small of his back. Curved over the swell of his ass, finger brushing just between his cheeks and that’s when Dick drew the line and shoved him back. Despite the fact that it felt really nice and that he’d been wanting Jason to—wait no. That wasn’t what he wanted.

Dick cleared his mind, pushed that thought to the back and finished the story. “Then he smirked at me, all confident when I asked him why. And all he said was that it was because  _I like him_. That I always give him this—this  _look_.” He hissed, fingers curling into a taut fist.

“ _Oh._  I know that look.” Tim said, not a single bit surprised. Almost as if he saw this coming or knew beforehand. 

Sapphire eyes widened, jaw dropping with his mouth open wide. “ _What?_ ” He asked, tone an octave higher than typical.

“Yeah.  _That look._  You sometimes just gaze at Jason, all mesmerized and loving. It was so obvious you like him.” 

Dick stared at his little brother in complete shock. “Wait…what?”

Tim smirked, entertained. “Yeah. Jason wasn’t wrong.” 

“…Does everyone know?” Dick was horrified at that fact. 

“Yep.” 

He grumbled loudly and scrubbed a hand down his face, couldn’t believe that this was happening. Hadn’t realized he’d been oozing with affection, did such a terrible job hiding his feelings and got caught not just by Jason, but everyone. God, that was humiliating.

“I can’t believe this.”

“I am highly amused.” 

Dick just slapped Tim on the arm for not helping him make this situation better and instead, worsened it. 

“Hey. I’m only helping.” Tim said, held his hands up in defense.

“Yeah right.” Dick huffed, unsatisfied with how this was unfolding.

“You might want to stop ignoring him.”

He gave a look to his younger brother and scoffed. “I am not giving him the right to tell me ‘I told you so.’ It’s not happening.”

                                                           ——-

“I told you so,” Jason sneered, laughing. 

Dick gave him a dismissive blink and jabbed at his chest. “Whatever!” He grumbled as Jason tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulled it up and over his head. Dick was pinned to Jason’s bed with the man hovering above him. Blue-greens bright with glee, smile wide like his world had just been lit up with fireworks. 

“You just didn’t want to admit I was right,” he teased and cupped his cheek tenderly, could feel the love seeping through his skin, tingling his entire body.

“ _Ugh._  Just fucking kiss me already.“ Jason laughed and dipped down, captured his lips in a sweet kiss, teeth slightly grazing his lower lip. Dick sighed into his mouth, pleased and buried his fingers in Jason’s dark hair.


	3. Stop worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasontocd asked: 95. “You’re cute when you’re all worried.” pleeease♡♡

“Jason, I swear to God—“ Dick hissed, face flushing a vibrant red.

“I didn’t know you believed in God,” Jason teased, cutting him off and Dick narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring.

“Shut up,” he sighed heavily and pinched his arm. 

“Hey!” Jason shouted and attempted to pull his arm away but Dick didn’t let him. Had a death grip around his wrist, holding his arm firm as he applied more ointment to his wound.

“You’re so freaking reckless, I can’t believe you just jumped in front of me!” Dick blurted, rambling on and on about how stupid Jason was and how he couldn’t just do things like that. And that Dick could handle himself just fine and that Jason freaked him out, worried him to death. “I hate feeling like this!” Dick grumbled, finished the wrapping and spread Jason’s fingers wide, pressed their palms together.

“Uh huh.” Jason replied, was not at all listening. Well, he could pick up bits and pieces of what Dick was saying, but he was too distracted by how adorable he was being. How Dick was hounding and babying him, yet lecturing him. How gentle his touch was, fingers trembling as he cleaned up the deep cut on his arm. How his lips quivered, eyes a bit glassy despite the fact that he was fuming mad. 

“Are you even listening?” Dick clicked his tongue, learning well from Damian, and stared at him. He was pouting, but Jason could clearly see signs of distress in his expression. 

“Nope.” 

“Jason!”

“Sorry babe. You’re cute when you’re all worried,” he teased, enjoyed seeing how Dick just gaped at him, face turning a darker shade of red, like a rose. 

“You—!” He was at a loss for words, stuttering.

Jason just rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips to shut him up.


	4. Naked for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasontocd asked: ❀73. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”❀

It was a long night and Dick was ready to crash in bed. Wanted to just curl up beneath his piles of blanket and sleep the night—well, day away. Considering it was already five in the morning and he was just turning in. He’d been working on a grueling case and finally just closed it. Seriously, his job as Officer Grayson was sometimes more hectic than his Nightwing one.

Dick opened the door to his bedroom, slammed a hand against the wall and flipped the switch open. He stifled a yawn and started undoing the buttons of his uniform, ready to get comfortable and crawl right in bed. 

When sapphire eyes fell upon his prize for the night, he stopped dead center of his room. His body froze and he arched a brow, confused at what he found. 

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Dick asked and folded his arms across his chest.

The person in question smirked. “Waiting for you Big Bird,” he said, voice filled with sultry. Jason was completely naked. Was lying on his side with an elbow propped on the mattress and cheek resting in his hand. His body was in plain view and there was no ounce of shame as he gazed straight at Dick, teasing and playful. 

“Uh—“ Dick was at a loss for words.

“To my defense, I’ve been here for a while. And you missed date night last time. So—“ He shrugged. “It’s date night right now.” 

“But I’m tired.” Dick complained, unfroze himself and continued shedding off his uniform. If it was any other time, he’d already be pouncing on Jason, but not today. 

Jason eyed him carefully, watching his every movement and then sighed. “Fine. Let’s just snuggle then. I’m calling big spoon.”

Dick chuckled, smile wide and was finally out of his clothes and climbed into bed with nothing on. The two got under the covers and cuddled up against one another. Dick had his back flush against Jason’s chest as the bigger bird wrapped his arms around his mid. Their legs touched, limbs becoming tangled against one another. He could feel Jason flat against him, curving perfectly to fit every inch of his body like a complete puzzle piece.

Dick hummed softly, satisfied. “This is nice.” 

Jason chuckled, kissed the back of his neck and let his lips linger there. “ _For now_. When you wake up, we’re getting it on," and Dick just laughed at him.


	5. I worry about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "You're strong, baby. You have to be"

Fuck. This was not happening. This was not— _no_ , this was not how he envisioned it to happen. He should have been there, he should have found him earlier. Not when he—god no.

“Dick. You need to,” he drew in a shaky breath, heart thudding loudly within his chest. He was at a loss for words, couldn’t find anything to say. Was just so—so distracted by everything. By the sheer amount of blood pooling beneath his limp body as Jason tried to not gather him in his arms. For fear of irritating his wound. For making his condition worse.

Dick’s breath was short and rigid and he was having trouble breathing. Half of his mask was ripped off, or should he say, part of his cowl as he was the new Batman. His sapphire eyes were dark and dim, his vision slowly dissipating.

“No Dick,” he said, pressed down on the wound, could feel blood crawling on his skin. Wet and slimy, the smell of iron penetrating his nose. “You can’t sleep. You need to stay awake. Help is on the way.” 

Dick parted his lips, tried to speak, but only a soft whine erupted. Jason shushed him, brushed a hand tenderly against his cheek. Wiped away his wet hair, mixed with blood and sweat so he could see his pretty face despite the fact that his face was pale, lips dry and beads of sweat glistening from his forehead, dripping down the sides of his face.

“You’re strong, baby. You have to be,” Jason’s lips quivered, fingers trembling as he tried to cup his cheek. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be sure of it. Just, you _have to_ hold on. The brat— _Damian_ is calling for help.” And the boy was, could hear him shouting angrily behind him. 

Dick nodded and nestled deeper against Jason’s hand, tried his best to stay awake as they all anxiously waited for help.

He was going to be fine, Jason just had to believe.

 


	6. Tired and Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Jason comforting and caring for a tired & injured Dick as he dozes off to sleep."

Dick sighed, felt Jason bury his finger deep in his hair, brushing through gently. Working out the tangles that had accumulated from his constant tossing and turning. The touch was soothing and he was so warm buried underneath heaps of blankets, was resting his head on Jason’s lap, cuddling on him as they watched a movie. 

It was so comfortable that he was starting to feel sleepy, felt his eyelids drooping down. Didn’t help that he was a bit drugged up, could feel his energy gradually draining, tired and exhaustion hitting his body. 

Earlier in the night, Dick had gotten injured trying to save Damian from an explosion. Ended up getting knocked away, body slamming hard on the ground, bruising every inch of his skin. Had to take painkillers to soothe the pain since it hurt every time a bit of pressure was applied. 

“Doing alright?” Jason asked from up above, peered down at his lover to check on him. 

“Mhm.” Dick hummed. He heard Jason sigh from up above, long and heavy, knew that he was worried. It was too obvious, could feel the concern oozing out. Jason wasn’t always one to hide his feelings well, especially in front of him.

“Jayyyy, ‘m fine,” Dick slurred and Jason just scoffed. 

“Right you are,” he said and dragged his fingers to rest behind his ear, grabbed the edge of his earlobes and massaged it, earning a sweet moan from Dick. “Just sleep. I know you’ve been dozing on and off.”

"Er’m not—” he stifled a yawn, obviously weary, but argued back anyways. “Tired.”

“You just yawned." 

Dick shook his head and grumbled, complaining that Jason was being mean. But he could feel his conscious fading, finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Couldn’t fight the battle any longer. It was too warm and cozy, comfortable against Jason and it was hard to resist falling asleep. 

Maybe he could just nap for a little bit. Do one of those power naps he did whenever he was tight on schedule and needed sleep. Didn’t want to miss the movie or listening to the soft laughter coming from Jason. 

Yeah, he’ll just nap. For ten minutes. 

That’s all…he needed.

——

Dick stirred awake and slowly opened one eye. Peeked around him and found that he wasn’t in the living room anymore, but was in his bedroom instead. He was still groggy and couldn’t remember all the fine details, but he did recall that Jason was here with him last night. 

He shifted a bit, rolled onto his side and hissed from the sharp pain shooting up his side. Shit, he forgot about the bruise. 

At least the pain was worth it since he was gifted with something fairly nice. Found Jason fast asleep beside him, breathing softly with lips slightly ajar, chapped and dry. Jason had an arm resting tenderly over Dick, keeping him close, but was lax enough that he wouldn’t aggravate his injuries.

Dick felt his heart skip a beat, a gentle pink dusting his cheeks. A smile spread across Dick’s face, and he leaned in to kiss the tip of Jason’s nose. "Thanks,” he whispered and moved closer, buried his face against Jason’s chest and inhaled his musky scent. It was warm and toasty and was lulling him back to sleep. 

That was until, a voice interrupted his thoughts. “Stop squirming and go back to sleep,” Jason mumbled, voice bleary and husky, wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and pulled him in.

Dick just chuckled and kissed the tip of his jaw, felt his slight stubble tickling him. Was thankful that Jason was here to care for him during one of his many injuries. And there would be more in the future.

 


	7. Sleepy Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for kinktober Day 1: sleepy sex

“Baby,” Jason groaned loudly as he rolled his hips, thrusting deep into Dick’s warm heat. “You’re so— _ugh_ —tight.”

Dick moaned softly, whimpered as he wreathed below him, body twisting and turning every time Jason hit his sweet spot. A slight tremor would ripple throughout Dick’s body as the man shivered from the sensation.

“Dick—“ Jason called, eyes staring at his lover’s back, dipped down and pressed a chaste kiss as he pushed in deeper, tasting his sweat that was just a little salty. 

He had the man on all fours, his body slumped against the mattress with his cheek pressed flush to a pillow, hands balled against sweat soaked sheets and his ass raised high in the air as Jason repeatedly abused his hole. Gripped him roughly around his waist as his cock moved inside of Dick, could feel him clamping down with every breath he took.

He could hear Dick’s breathing coming in bursts, heavy and hard. He’d been quiet today for the most part, just whispering soft murmurs and gentle moans, not like his usual cheerful self. Jason knew that he was tired after a long night out and had objected to doing anything. Yet, eventually gave in when Jason advanced on him.

Jason knew that he should probably finish soon so he could get Dick to sleep and let him rest. So he quickened his pace, slamming into Dick with vigor as he worked himself into a high and came inside of Dick, released his hot seed into the man. He grunted loudly and sluggishly rolled his hips against Dick’s limp body as he emptied every single drop inside of his lover.

He exhaled loudly as he pulled out and released his hold of Dick, stared at him in admiration at a job well done. Could see the hand prints bruised onto his waist, a bright red that would soon flourish into a purple and how his cum was slowly trickling out of his hole. Dick collapsed on the bed and he lay there, flat on his stomach and unmoving.

Jason blinked his eyes. “Dick?” he called, perplexed that the man hadn’t breathed a word, knowing how typically loud he could be when Jason came inside of him. “Hey?” He reached out a hand and gently tapped his side, but Dick didn’t budge an inch. Worry suddenly washed over him and he quickly crawled to Dick’s side, and rolled his lover onto his back.

“Dick!” He shouted and raised his voice in alarm. When turquoise eyes fell upon his face, the anxiety within him disappeared and then he started chuckling to himself.

“Holy fuck—“ He wheezed and collapsed beside Dick, threw an arm across the man’s sticky mid. “I can’t—“ he was giggling, he knew, but it didn’t matter since he was the only one awake in their room. Dick—the dork, had passed out and was sleeping. Part way through, he just fell asleep and _god_ , wasn’t that hilarious?

In a way, sort of, since that meant that he was actually more tired than he let on. Jason sighed softly and brushed a hand across his cheek, sweeping away the hair that curled into his eyes. He looked peaceful, was gently breathing as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Jason leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, kissed his forehead and whispered a sweet goodnight.


	8. We're married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiakifics asked: “I love you.” // “Ew, gross.” // “We’re married!” // He grinned fondly and leaned in for a kiss. // “Ew.” Came the flat, secretly amused, nose wrinkled reply. “Gross.”

“Hey,” Dick greeted as he rounded the corner of the sofa, slipped his ass over the side and fell right into Jason’s lap. He twisted and turned, heard Jason complaining for him to stop, and got in a comfortable position with his legs hanging over Jason’s thigh. He curled a hand behind Jason’s neck, running his fingers through the edges of his hair and pecked the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

“Ew,” Jason scrunched his nose and gave Dick a disgusted look, horrified by his sudden confession. “Gross,” he hissed. 

“We’re married!” Dick exclaimed, offended and pinched his side, grabbed whatever skin he could even attempt to grab since it was all muscle. “What the hell are you even disgusted for?!“  

“We may be married, but it’s still gross.” Jason teased, was highly amused and Dick just puffed out his cheeks, annoyed and pouted. 

“That’s not nice,” he complained like a child and Jason was just laughing at him now. Dick narrowed his eyes dangerously, eyeing him in warning.

Jason wasn’t the least bit miffed by his so-called glare and just grinned, lips curving into a fond smile. He felt a light touch at his ankle, found Jason slowly trailing his calloused hand all the way to his thigh. Curled his fingers around his fine muscle and squeezed it, tenderly massaging him as his nails bit into his skin, leaving behind tiny crescent moons. 

“Of course it’s not, but you know.” Jason shrugged his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss that Dick happily accepted despite him behind annoyed. But well, two could play at that game.

The former Robin snickered playfully. “Ew,” He teased, voice filled with amusement. He wrinkled his nose as Jason scowled and kissed him again, grazed his teeth against his lips and Dick gasped from the sensation. Jason swallowed him whole, ran his tongue all over his hot cavern as they exchanged saliva, tasting one another.

When Jason pulled apart with a wet pop, Dick licked his lips seductively, hummed a tune and stuck out his tongue. “Gross." 

Jason just rolled his eyes at his idiot boyfriend and kissed him again as Dick threaded his fingers in his dark hair.

 


	9. Ruining a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 19. “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”

Dick sighed heavily when he found Jason snickering from beside him, holding his stomach as he tumbled around on the bed, his laughter progressively growing louder.

“Jason, I told you we shouldn’t have,” Dick breathed, completely out of breath and collapsed alongside his boyfriend on the bed. 

He was chuckling, sucking in a breath as he tried to calm his giggle fit. “Hey—“ he started and choked on air, coughing loudly to clear the irritation in his throat. “I mean, it was  _hot_.” Emerald eyes rolled over, attention falling on Dick and he gazed at him lustfully, eyes half-lidded as his lips pulled into a smirk. 

Dick shook his head, amused and chuckled to himself. “I guess, yeah.” He admitted because it was  _hot_. He could still feel his lips burning, all wet with his own saliva. Could still feel Jason inside his mouth, so thick and full, filling him to the brim and rubbing against the back of his throat. It was sore and scratchy, but it didn’t matter because he  _loved_  deep-throating the man. 

His chest was slobbered with his drool, and he was panting, still trying to catch his breath as he lay there limply on his bed. Jason shifted, crawling closer towards Dick and pressed a thumb to his puffy red lips. “So fucking pretty,” he murmured and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Dick beamed into the kiss, allowed his boyfriend to tip him over onto his back and then climbed on top, parted his legs to settle himself in between.

“Did you lock the door?” Dick quirked a brow as Jason was about to start fingering Dick.

“No?” He stopped mid-way, the tip of his rough fingers just grazing his puckering hole. 

“You should maybe lock it—“

And then suddenly, the door slammed open and in came their adoptive father, Bruce, who had his foot partway inside, hand on the doorknob with a brow arched. And from beside the doorway, completely hidden out of sight, they could hear Damian shouting at Bruce, calling Jason and Dick indecent and a lot of other words, how they scarred him and everything and that Bruce should ban them from doing such things again. 

Dick groaned loudly and narrowed his eyes to stare at Jason. “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”


	10. Losing control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiakifics asked: "*taps taps* I gotta another prompt for you! :> I hope you don't mind! “Whose side are you on here?”//“That’s not a question you want to ask me.”//“That’s not an answer you want to give.”//The two of them paused, studying each other, before B sighed. “I’m here,” B said. “Please can that be enough? Just for now?”

“Whose side are you on here?” Jason hissed, irritated at Dick as the man, his lover, stood there and glared at him. 

“That’s not a question you want to ask me,” Dick murmured and crossed his arms over his chest, heaved a long sigh. He was beyond frustrated at Jason for what he’d just done earlier.

“It’s not my fault,” Jason argued and glanced away, avoiding Dick’s intense stare as the omega was reprimanding him.

“That’s not an answer you want to give,” Dick said, tone sharp and filled with anger. It wasn’t rare for him to be mad, but this time Jason had crossed the line. Took it too far when someone had groped him and flew into a rage to punch the living lights out of Dick’s assaulter.

They were on a stake-out, undercover at a club that were involved in omega trafficking, selling them as sex toys to rich people. Dick was playing his part, trying to fish for information as he acted like a vulnerable omega. His scent oozed into the room and he’d worn the  _tightest_  and  _skimpiest_ outfit, showing off his beautiful and toned legs as well as his wonderful ass and overall, the fine features of his body.

Everyone was drooling over him and he was succeeding, almost got the last bit of info when one of the alphas decided to get a little handy, more so than the others and grabbed his ass, squeezed it hard before he slipped a hand into his pants.

Dick was about to handle it, knew how to fend off feral alphas, but Jason just snapped and  _went_  for it. He’d been lurking in the shadows of the club but the moment he sensed someone endangering his omega, when someone so much as touched him, he was livid and lost control. He’d beaten the stranger so badly he needed medical attention and completely blew his cover, as well as Dick’s as he had to calm him down. 

It took a lot of effort to soothe him, had to drag Jason out to their car and exude his omega pheromones to calm him to a norm, bring down his anger so he’d relax. It helped, but it didn’t last long and when they arrived back at the cave, Dick proceeded to reprimand him.

Jason said nothing, knew that he was already in the wrong. He could probably smell Dick’s distress, knew the omega was frustrated seeing how his expression was pinched in annoyance, sighing every so often.

The two of them paused, studying each other carefully before B sighed. “I’m here,“ B said. “Please can that be enough? Just for now?" 

Dick huffed a breath and turned his attention to stare at Bruce. "I—” he said, looking distraught and upset. Those bright blue eyes were slightly glassy and his distress filled the air, settling heavily above them like a lingering cloud that won’t go away. It was evident that he was troubled.

Jason exhaled, finally decided to give into his stubbornness and strolled towards his omega, releasing pheromones that would help to calm him down. The atmosphere was dense and Bruce was glaring at Jason, directing him to fix the issue because he hated to see his son in this kind of pain.

“Hey,” Jason murmured and gently touched his arm. “I’m sorry,” he apologized and pulled Dick into a hug, held him tight as he caressed his hair, soothing away his sorrow. 

Dick sighed noisily and curled his fingers against Jason’s shirt as he clung on. He leaned in, pressed close against Jason and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. He sucked in a breath, breathing in his alpha sent and felt a calm wash over his body, helping to rinse away his distress. He could feel his shoulders slumping as the tightness slowly dissipated.

“Its fine,” Dick murmured, lips hot again Jason’s skin. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he whispered and felt Jason squeeze him tighter. It was soft and warm and he just wanted to cuddle in his embrace until he felt better.

“I was just angry, okay? I was mad that—I don’t like it when you do those types of missions,” Jason admitted and continued to thread his fingers gingerly through his hair.

Dick huffed, “I know. I—it’s not like I like them. But they’re important. Those omegas—” he said and Jason hushed him.

“I know. Don’t worry,  _I know._  I just overreacted. I know you can handle yourself, but sometimes my instincts get the best of me." 

Dick chuckled softly, his chest feeling lighter than earlier as the tautness left. "I get it. I’ll just—I’ll change my tactics next time.”

“Wear something less revealing and more layered,” Jason said and Dick just rolled his eyes in amusement. Of course the alpha would say something among those lines.

“Note taken,” Dick replied and Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he parted from the omega. They smiled at one another, having reconciled and turned their attention back to Bruce who was waiting at the computer, gave them space while he waited for them to finish and report on the failed mission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://mayonara.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	11. Falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "I think I'm falling in love with you" owo

“So—" Dick ran a tongue over his chapped lips and said.

“Hm?” Jason answered apathetically, was too busy concentrating on perfectly wrapping the bandages around Dick’s ankle. He’d gotten injured during patrol, jumped off too swiftly and slipped on the roof. Though he couldn’t blame him because it was raining but it was pretty amateur.

“Jason.”

“Yeah?” Jason said, dismissing him a second time as he was putting on the finishing touches, knitting the bandages securely.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

And Jason almost dropped the scissors he had pinched between his fingers, ready to snip the edges of the bandage.

“ _What?_ ” he prompted, lifted his head to settle his gaze on the man who was staring back at him intensely. Those vivid blue eyes glowed with fondness and his cheeks were flushed a bright pink.

“I said—" Dick murmured and huffed a breath. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Jason cocked a head to the side in curiosity. “Like right now?”

Dick sighed, exasperated that Jason couldn't understand him.

“I meant—" he gestured a hand wildly, frustrated at Jason. He drew in a rickety breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I—okay— _yeah._  I have been and even more so now,” Dick explained.

Jason arched a brow at him, still confused and glanced away to have a moment to himself. The golden boy  _liked_  him.  _Loved_  him? How was that even possible? Jason was definitely not Dick’s type or someone he’d date. Yet here he was confessing to him. Was this for real?

He wasn’t so sure so he questioned him. “Cause I saved you tonight?”

Dick puffed up a cheek and pouted as he reached over and flicked Jason’s forehead. “No.”

“Then what?”

“Is it so hard to  _believe_  that I like you? Maybe love you?”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded. “It is.”

Dick’s expression fell at that remark and a brief look of alarm filled his eyes. His attention fell to the ground as he chewed his lip in worry.

“Why?” he asked meekly, upset at what Jason had said but what could he do? It was true.

“Because you’re Dick Grayson. I can’t see any reason for you to like me,” Jason admitted and finally finished fixing Dick’s ankle up. He was about to move but the man held him back.

Dick gently cupped his cheek and pressed a thumb to his lower lip. “Look, I’m not all that. I’m not  _perfect_ , Jay. So don’t think I’m above you,” Dick explained and paused to gather his words once more as he breathed a heavy sigh. “I like you just as you are and honestly, you’re pretty great Jason Peter Todd.” His lips curled into a small smile, soft and tender and he pulled him forward, beckoned him to come closer.

Jason did, got up to settle on the edge of the mattress as Dick cupped both of his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. It was chaste and sweet, and Jason could feel how hot his lips were.

Jason hummed quietly, pleased as they kissed over and over again, until their lips swelled, and were wet and glistening in their saliva.

Dick chuckled at the dazed look Jason gave him as they pulled apart and dipped in for one more kiss.

“You?” he finally asked, vivid blue eyes eager for an answer–for something.

The corner of Jason’s lips pulled into a smirk and he nodded, gently threaded a hand through Dick’s hair to tuck a lock behind his ear. “Me too.”

And the smile Dick had given him was so endearing, so beautiful and full of life, Jason couldn’t help but pull him into a tight embrace.


	12. I needed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themsshinra asked: "Prompt. I needed you and you weren't there"

“I’m sorry,” Jason huffed, ashamed of himself. “I—I’m sorry Dick,” he repeated once more, turquoise eyes staring in remorse at the fallen hero resting on the hospital bed.

Dick was livid, blue eyes glaring at him intensely, harsh and full of anger, the angriest Jason had ever seen the man. But it made so much sense because it was his fault for ignoring him, for rejecting his calls because he was too busy.

Dick drew in a heavy breath and shuffled on the bed as he readjusted his leg and Jason couldn’t help but stare at the cast wrapped around his right leg and how his arm was sitting in a sling. His face was battered, purple and brown bruises decorating his pretty face. His lower lip was busted, bleeding and swollen and his eyes,  _fuck_  his eyes were so tired, red-rimmed with a touch of black shadowing from beneath.

“Dick—“ Jason started again and Dick scoffed at him so he immediately zipped his lips.

“I needed you and you weren’t there,” Dick murmured as his voice hitched, unsteady. Tears pricked his eyes as they became glassy, almost a clear iridescent.

“I know, I—“ Jason tried once more but was cut off when Dick threw a pillow at him which hit him square in the face. He could have moved but he didn’t, knew that he deserved that.

“ _You—_ where were you?” He muttered and fisted his hands against the thin hospital blanket, face screwing into one filled with hurt. His lips were pulled into a line, pale and chapped as his brows furrowed, his skin wrinkling at the inner corners.

Jason didn’t have a good excuse for this. Nothing would excuse his actions for not being there when Dick had called for his help. For not being there when he’d been captured, tortured and on the brink of death. All because he was out partying with Roy, was actually on a mission when they somehow ended up at a club and got drunk. So drunk that Jason had disregarded all the distressed calls he was receiving from the batfamily, especially the one from Dick.

“I don’t have a good excuse Dick,” Jason said and moved to take a step forward but Dick scowled back so he stopped.

“I’m not—“ Dick breathed. “I’m mad, yes. I just—I needed you Jason. I was—“ his sentence was cut off as a shiver rippled through his body, and he brought his hands to rub frantically at his arms as he curled into himself. His eyes darkened and he was staring off into space, his mind elsewhere.

Jason took this opportunity to dash to his side and gently stroked a thumb down his cheek, attempting to lull him out of his daze. He knew what transpired. He heard from Bruce when he’d been de-briefed of the incident and he knew that Dick couldn’t remember most of the details, just that he saw the mess after he’d woken up, the evidence clear around him and on his thighs and he could feel it— _them_. Could feel a  _soreness_  in his body that shouldn’t be there, a soreness that only Jason would ever leave.

“Hey,” Jason whispered and settled onto his bedside. He cupped his cheek and slipped a careful arm around his waist as he pulled him in, cautious to not disturb him in case he’d react badly. He knew that Dick had no recollection during when he was held captive, but he could still react poorly to a simple touch.

“Dick,” he murmured and soothed as the man hid his face in his chest, sobbing softly. Jason watched as his shoulders shook, could feel the wetness soaking into his shirt. He cursed himself for being foolish and irresponsible. This was why as heroes they didn’t drink because  _things_ —things like  _this_  could happen at a seconds notice and they always needed to be prepared.

Jason wheezed, knew that he couldn’t do anything to reverse the effects. If he’d been there, he would have had a chance to save Dick. Even if he’d been useless, there would have been a higher probability and at least he would have been there to save him, to help him.

“Sorry,” Dick choked on his tears and murmured, voice wet and rough. “It’s not your fault but I wished you where there.”

Jason fluttered his eyes shut and held him tight, pressed a kiss to his forehead as he felt regret course through his body. Nothing he did could change what had happened, but he’d make sure that he was always there for Dick in the future.

“I’m here now and I’ll always be from here on out.”


	13. Subtle, but not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "May I request "just hold my hand" for JayDick? My phone won't let me copy paste but I think that's the wording"

“Dickiebird,” Jason said and stretched out a hand towards his lover. Dick cocked a curious eyebrow at him, eyes narrowing in confusion as he glanced from his face to Jason’s hand. “Can I see your hand?”

“Sure?” Dick answered, a bit unsure of himself and placed his hand in Jason’s. He curled his fingers around Dick’s and lifted his hand close to his face, brows pinched in interest as he examined them closely.

Dick just stared at Jason oddly while he took a sip of his coffee. They were out on a date at the park, resting at bench after having gotten some drinks from a nearby cafe.

“Hm,” Jason hummed in interest and puffed out a breath as he rubbed a thumb down Dick’s fingers and squeezed his nails. “You have pretty hands.”

Dick chuckled in amusement. “Thanks?”

“Yeah,” Jason said and released his hand.

“So, want to go on a walk?” Dick asked as he eyed his boyfriend carefully and jerked a head towards the path.

“Sure,” Jason answered and they got up from the bench to take a mid-autumn stroll around the park, gazed in awe at the beautiful colors of the fall leaves as all the trees lined up to form a canopy of reds, yellows and orange.

Dick and Jason were walking side by side in pleasant silence, Dick sipping on his sugary coffee as Jason whistled beside him.

“Hey Dick,” Jason called, recapturing his attention. Bright blue eyes settled on him, watching skeptically while Jason fidgeted around awkwardly.

“What?”

A slight pink found its way upon Jason’s cheeks as his face deepened a darker shade. “Can I see your hand again?”

Dick blinked at him, eyes squinting a bit before a look of realization settled in those pretty blue eyes. A smirk spread across his lips as he chuckled at him and held out his hand.

“Just hold my hand,” he said and Jason all but gasped, embarrassed for having been found out.

He huffed a breath in disappointment. “I wasn’t very subtle, huh?” Jason said and tangled their fingers together, giving his lover a soft squeeze.

“Nope.”

Jason groaned loudly and scrubbed a hand down his face, could hear Dick laughing from beside him. He needed to work on his flirting skills just a bit.

 


	14. Endangerment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: "Dick Grayson was a really cute kid, how do you think Jason would react when Bruce admit that back in the days Dick has being the most kidnapped of all his robins. I'm not encouraging pedophilia.. just a funny moment about the stupidest excuse used by the kidnappers and the numbers of occasions where Bruce and Dick were done with that, maybe?"

It came as a surprise when Bruce blurted out one of the most interesting facts about his “Robins.” How the topic came up was quite random actually and it happened during one of their patrols.

“So—“Jason started and smacked his lips, staring down at the limp body laying before his feet. “You mean to say Dick was the most kidnapped out of all of us?” He asked and returned his attention to the Dark Knight who was looming above Nightwing. Nightwhing, who was passed out because he’d been kidnapped and drugged. Thankfully they were able to rescue him successfully. 

“Yes,” Bruce simply answered as he drew blood from his first Robin to test the drug that was used.

“I mean, I guess that makes sense,” Jason said and shrugged his shoulders because really,  _it did._  And honestly it shouldn’t have been that surprising but it sort of was. 

Bruce sighed and pocketed the blood sample into his utility belt. “It wasn’t pleasant.”

“ _Boy Kidnapped_  should be his name.”

“It was for some time.”

And that made him chuckle. “Yeah, I think I sort of remember now.”

“I can’t recall how many times it had happened.”

“And he’s even being kidnapped at this age too. It’s the looks,” Jason said, blaming Dick’s constant endangerment on his appearance. “He was a cute kid. Then grew up to be hot. One of the reasons I’m dating him.”

He didn’t need to have x-ray vision to see Bruce’s face. He could just imagine it now, the man probably had his brow raised so high it was touching his hairline right at this moment. There was just the slightest tug on the corner of his lips, giving him away too easily to those who knew him.

“It’s true,” Jason said and shrugged.

Bruce sighed quietly. “He was kidnapped as both Robin and as Dick Grayson. Dick for the money and Robin for well, a variety of things.”

“Like what?” Jason was now curious, interested in the “reasons” that Dick’s creepy admirers had used.

Bruce’s lips were pulled into a thin line, probably pondering about which ones to share. Now Jason was slightly worried that some might have been inappropriate. 

“Most of them used Robin to draw Batman in or make him give up of course. Then there were some who wanted Dick because of his… _cuteness_. And then some didn’t care and were out to hurt him because he was an easy target. There were more, but those were the main reasons.”

Well that wasn’t anything that Jason hadn’t already assumed since he’d encountered the “You’re Robin, I will you use you as bait” one. Though just the thought of criminals wanting to hurt a kid, more so Dick, made him furious. 

“There were some odd ones as well,” Bruce said, breaking his thoughts away from entering somewhere deep.

“Oh? Like?”

“Idolization. Some wanted him as a playmate for their kids. Or other  _things._ ” Bruce was implying something and it didn’t take long for Jason to catch on. He knew they didn’t want to get too deep into that territory so they left it as is.

“Those are weird,” Jason said and scrunched his nose, feeling oddly uncomfortable. It made him feel dirty knowing those creeps were after something  _more.  
_

“They are,” Bruce sighed, distraught as all the memories of Dick’s multiple captures filtered into his mind. 

“Think we need to keep a closer eye on  _this_  one,” Jason said and tapped his foot playfully on his boyfriend’s arm. Good thing he was out like a light. 

“Agreed,” Bruce answered and then called for the batplane with the buttons on his gauntlet. “Let’s get him home. We still need to check on the drug used.”

“Right." 

Jason crouched down and slipped his arms beneath Dick’s limp body, securing him tightly before he stood up and lifted him from off the ground. Emerald eyes gazed down at his lover’s peaceful sleeping face, could see the slight scratches sprinkled along the sides of his cheeks. He was roughed up and sustained some bruises here and there, but for the most part, he escaped mostly unscathed. Well, thanks to Bruce and him for rescuing Dick.

"Guess I’ll just have to attach you to my hip so you stop getting captured,  _boy kidnapped_ ,” Jason murmured softly under his breath and brushed his lips atop his forehead before he carried him into the batplane.


End file.
